


漂浮

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 一个关于老年铁和青年虫的故事。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	漂浮

**Author's Note:**

> *一个关于老年铁和青年虫的故事，发生在离A4很久很久的以后。  
> *上一篇写完爱而不得，这次试着写一下不必“霜雪吹满头”的白头偕老。  
> *元旦快乐！

托尼梦见自己变成了鲸，他的身体被太阳烘得和暖，可海洋却笼罩在他庞大身躯的投影下，难以辨认哪一朵浪花来自他出生的洞穴。他的意志被禁锢在这个膨胀的怪物的中心，感官却延伸到远方，令他几乎感觉不到他的四肢，记不清任何一个熟悉的姓名，更无法理解那些便条上的文字，比如这一条：

_如果你需要帮忙，请说“星期五”。_

为什么是星期五？星期六不行吗？他以为人们在需要帮助时，一般会说“上帝”，而不是呼唤某本名著中的某个角色，哪怕这个人物在作品中起着至关重要的作用。

“斯塔克先生？”

有个声音击穿了巨鲸的肚皮，听觉随着躯体的干瘪而逐渐明晰，他仍漂浮着，但这次已回归了海洋，他终于回家了。

他发现自己一直在家里。

托尼盯着面前的那张脸：随处可见的棕发棕眼，即便吻过也会遗忘的薄唇，实在没有什么特别之处。非要说的话，那半截断曲的眉毛倒也算得上新奇。但他看见夕阳的光影在青年的身侧交融，他卷翘的发和微驼的背都像蜷缩在他心脏里的暖阳。

更何况他在对他笑。

噢，青年淤青的嘴角裂开了，渗出几颗葡萄酒般的血珠。

“你的嘴角。”托尼说完后才发现自己好像说过同样的话，青年却恍然大悟地应了一声，用手背擦了擦嘴唇。

那大概是第一次说吧，托尼想。

青年贴着他的身体去够纸巾时，托尼记得他曾无数次经历同样的场景：有个男孩——不可能是个女孩——拿着实验报告，低着头与他交谈，羊毛衫的下摆蹭在他的手背上，引起一阵蔓延全身的瘙痒。“斯塔克先生”，男孩总是这么说。

刚刚青年也这样喊他了吗？

托尼不想伤害他，但他猜想自己这一生大概也算不上是个委婉的人，他拉开和对方的距离，压低声音，好像这样就能将伤人的程度降到最低，道：

“抱歉，但你是谁来着？”

被青年压在嘴边的纸张晕开细碎的血迹，托尼记得这种类型的碎花餐巾在野餐时很受年轻人欢迎。青年不再直视他的眼睛，落在他肩膀上的视线像在眺望跨不过的高山。托尼好奇他为什么要想这么久。

“我是你的丈夫。”

老天，他怎么能连自己有位爱人都忘了？再说了，对方的样子看起来更像他的儿子才对。

“那么，给我一个吻吧。”

青年脸上狡黠的笑容消失了，喉结上下滑动，凑近他时的表情怎么看都像是面对着一位遥不可及的长者。

托尼不记得他有尝过这种比萨混合糖果的味道，甚至不知道吻原来可以羞敛得像偷吃的仓鼠，他记得这些年来他更倾向于能揉碎彼此骄傲的热吻。更别说男孩回应他时碰到了他的牙齿，发出挫败的嘶嘶声。可是他记得那双眼，总是敬畏地、带着永远不会道破的倾心看着他。

他想起青年的名字叫彼得，但是一个名字太轻了，像羽毛落在他的心脏，不足以挖掘那些血淋淋的过往。他不自觉地发出闷哼，青年被吓到了似的，猛地拉开与他的距离。

托尼回过神，发现自己拿着什么仪器在摆弄一件红蓝相间的衣服——他的梦里出现得最多的两种颜色。

他不知道自己在做什么，但看起来像是在修理电路。奇怪的是，他无法说出那些零件的名称，可他的手却驱使他熟练地撬开变形的电路板，将颜色各异的线捻在一起……那些繁琐的步骤好像从出生起就刻在了他的身体里。

为什么他能记住每一种螺丝旋转所需的圈数，却无法记住一个人？

他的确结过婚，那是一次平淡且世俗的婚礼，他记得嘈杂的人潮和没完没了的敬酒，记得她金色的发像夜晚的星，她的白纱裙很长很长，却还是不够铺满悠长的岁月。

但这个男孩……如果是这个男孩，他大概会和他在高空中相拥，将那些爱语搅碎在湿热的吻之间，而见证这一切的唯有疾风、烈日和碰巧路过的行云。

他问自己：为什么是在高空？

是啊，他曾经应该很熟悉那片天空才对，他知道哪一种能量才能划出最长久的轨迹，怎样才能追上导弹并改变它的轨迹，他知道没有人会拯救他，所以他必须计算好俯冲时该以何种姿势落地才能保护自己。

这次离他而去的是所有的感官，他只能站在记忆的外围，任凭思绪在体内膨胀，他感觉不到自己是否还在呼吸，直到有什么人抱住了他，一遍遍地重复他的名字。

他记得那个怀抱，属于那个孱弱却热情的男孩。

然后他看见有人欲盖弥彰地打开车门，让男孩露出失望的神情；他看到那个年轻的生命在他怀内消失，最后又重回他的怀抱。

“彼得？”

这一次他发出了声音，随即而来的是男孩胸膛里传来的震耳欲聋的回声，不是那个名字，而是与之相伴的场景：皇后区可以看见十字路口的公寓，飞往未知之地的飞船上蜘蛛侠的身影，血红的天空下男孩两次泛红的眼睛……斑斓的画面在无数次的遗忘和回忆后失了真，最终仅剩下“脑退化”这个冰冷的词语。

他紧紧地攥着男孩的衣襟，这种场景发生过太多次。一开始他只是忘记了和罗迪约好的派对，渐渐地他记不起自己是否吃过午餐，所幸他的人工智能可以帮助他解决这些；可后来他连所爱的人的模样都记不清了。然后他醒来，像现在一样痛哭，又一次次地将男孩赶走。

可到了第二天，男孩依旧会回来，笑眯眯地告诉他自己是他的爱人。

彼得怎么可能不在呢？

他没有关上笼子，可男孩从来没有倾羡过外面的那片晴空，所以那个驱逐笼中鸟的人，只能是托尼自己。

唤醒托尼的是日出的光，他的睡眠时间越来越短，大多数时候他醒来时甚至不记得自己是谁。但不是今天。

他倒希望自己能彻底忘记一切，一个人在偌大的床铺上醒来，这是许多人求不来的自由，前提是他没有想要的人。可他疯狂地想着那个男孩，这些年来没有一天不是如此。

他披着单薄的睡衣走进淋浴间。由于无法确定下一次清醒会是什么时候，他通常会一次性解决所有的清洁工作。虽说星期五完全有能力协助他完成日常活动，但谁知道他什么时候开始会连腿都迈不动了呢？他就算倒下也必须整整齐齐。

托尼回想起昨天脱下睡衣时他的手没有颤抖，今天也没有。他的嘴角不经意地上扬，很快又因为轻易满足于低廉的目标而自我厌恶。

他对着镜子刮胡渣时，发现嘴角有一个极细的黑点，他伸手抹了一下，想起那是男孩唇边的血。

像是着魔了一般，他用剃刀轻轻在指尖划了一道伤口，看自己的血包围那块凝固的血块，好像他和男孩从此就能融为一体。

他当然想将男孩拥入怀内，与他分享那些零星的快乐和无人知晓的痛楚，可他无法说服自己。

为什么彼得·帕克总是学不会放弃？他突然明白了纽约市的反派为什么痛恨蜘蛛侠。

他们有多恨他，他就有多爱他。

他的男孩有一段时间剃了平头，飒爽的鬓角展露着青少年尖锐的棱角，只有他知道，那意味着从前那个柔软的彼得·帕克已经不在了。

那一周里，蜘蛛侠在纽约市内奔走，近乎疯狂地捕猎某条犯罪线上的参与者，他展示了前所未有的速度和力量，令原本爱他的人们看见那张蜘蛛面罩时不知该敬该畏。

他凭借一己之力闯进监狱，只为了找出害死梅的凶手，为她报仇。可彼得最终还是没有亲手杀死那个叫贝克的疯子。

彼得永远不会是审判者，因为他早将自己归入罪人的行列。

托尼再见到那个男孩时，他坐在露台的栏杆上，极不合衬地抽着烟。

“怎么办才好啊，我只是想闭上眼睛，可是酒和安眠药都没有用……你说那些家伙会不会在卖假货？为什么就连那些货也没有任何作用？”

托尼想抢下他的烟，可最后只是静静地坐在男孩身边。

他怎么能责怪他呢？彼得刚刚失去了他生命里唯一的一位亲人，可十分钟前蜘蛛侠还抱着一个迷路的孩子，跑遍整个街区为她寻找回家的路。

他是靠什么活下来的？

没有月光，男孩倚靠在凹凸不平的砖墙上。透过烟幕，托尼能看见那双空洞的眼睛里漫溢的泪。

他深吸了一口气，许久，烟雾开始断续地从他的口鼻喷出，好像烧尽了他所有纯白色的希望。男孩捂住嘴，几乎烧到尽头的烟蒂从指缝脱落，在他的衣服上擦起数点星火后彻底熄灭。

彼得闭上眼，将哭声湮没在掌心。

托尼的手刚碰到他时，男孩已经背对着他站起来了。

“我会永远陪着你，小彼。”

他从未听过男孩用那样绝望的声音说话：“你知道你在说谎，先生。”

托尼朝镜子砸去，但什么也没有碎，镜片冷冰冰地立在原处，让他认清楚无能的只是他自己。

他失去了继续处理琐事的耐心，他怎么能用珍贵的清醒时间做这些无聊的事？

他快步走回床边，看着自己和男孩唯一的一张合照，还有一些彼得在学校获奖时拍的照片，是梅生前寄给他的。

他看着男孩腼腆的笑脸，直至今日，他仍无法容忍世上任何形式的罪恶染污他的纯白。

托尼想起这些天来，男孩到这里的第一件事就是从背后捂住他的眼睛。

“猜猜我是谁。”

不等托尼发出声音，他已经缓缓松开手。

无论他记不记得，都会顺势念出男孩掌心里写着的名字。

_彼得。_

“答对了！”

男孩热情地高呼着，一边跳到他身前，滔滔不绝地跟他说起每天的见闻，好像他们还停留在那个前往德国的夏季。

为什么彼得付出了一切，这个世界却不肯为他保留哪怕一样他所珍爱的事物？

为什么他不能为他这么做？

他花了半生的时间避开男孩投来的目光，坚持着愚蠢的“差距论”，可男孩无视了他抽离的手，义无反顾地追着他飞过半个宇宙。而现在他鬓角花白，男孩仍用那双红润的唇亲吻他干涸的皮肤。

他必须为他跨出这一步。

彼得来的时候他还清醒着，谢天谢地。

可这次男孩不再装作若无其事了，他的笑容里更多的是歉意。

他终于决定放弃了吗？

“对不起，”男孩低头道，“是我太自私了，我以后都不会逼你了，你不必把我的话当真，但请不要对我锁上门……我真的，不知道如果你离开了我该怎么办。”

“你当然知道，小英雄。”

男孩不可置信地看着他，眼里掩藏的爱慕逐渐明朗：

“当然，你知道我会用尽一切方法找到你，穷追不舍，直到你累得只能投降。可我还是不会放过你，我要拿蛛网将你捆起来，在我的公寓里结个茧，将你装进去，我会为你找来甜甜圈，一切你爱吃的，为你擦脸、梳头发，为你读今天的新闻……直到你渐渐忘记了该怎么走路，这样你就永远离开不开我了。”

托尼突然想起了那条鲸鱼，它短小的四肢和巨大的身体仿佛就在他眼前，可他眼前的那张脸却突然变得陌生。

为什么青年的身后有文字的投影？

“彼得，”他跟着念，“闭上眼睛。”

对方毫不犹豫地顺从了。

“转身。”

_蒙住他的眼——现在，放开手。_

青年在他的身前颤抖，他不知道那是因为喜悦还是悲伤。他想抱住他，却缺少一个理由。

但对方已经转过身来，紧紧搂住他的脖子，托尼看见他布满泪痕的脸绽开了笑容。

_抱住他，说“我爱你，彼得”。_

托尼照做了，他不知道是谁写下了这些提示，但直觉告诉他，他并不是在执行一个指令，那就是他一直以来想做的事。

“你不知道我等这一天等了多久。”叫彼得的男孩在他的脖子上呼出湿润的气息，他知道他还在笑。

托尼悄悄翻开掌心，上面写着：我爱你，彼得，哪怕在我记不起你的时刻。

（End）


End file.
